


Complicated

by teenagewristband



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewristband/pseuds/teenagewristband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's made a slight miscalculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Dreamwidth in 2011. Shortly after I wrote this, I sort of stopped watching Revenge. I keep meaning to marathon it on Netflix, but that hasn't happened yet, so I remain spoiler free. And I like it that way.

Tyler loves this house. He has always envisioned himself living in a house like this, with the same kind of pool and gorgeous view. He's even spent a fair amount of time thinking of ways to finagle this exact property out of the hands of the current owner. That was before things changed. He slips out of bed, making sure not to make any noise. He pads barefoot down the stairs, sits on the stair that allows him to gaze unobstructed out of of the floor to ceiling living room windows. Things have gotten complicated. Now when he thinks about the house, he hears Ashley's sultry laugh warming the glass and white of every room. He sees Nolan in an elegant sprawl making the warmed up spaces touchable.

  


A few nights ago, he'd dreamed of Ashley out by the pool, gorgeous in a red bikini, her sable hair cascading over her shoulders. In the dream, he'd wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. Kiss the mouth adorned in a shade that perfectly matched her swimsuit, lose himself in her body. In the dream, his attention had been distracted by a splash in the pool. He'd glanced away from Ashley's allure to see Nolan's pale, lean body slicing through the water. The other man surfaced at the end of of pool closest to Tyler, his hair, plastered to his head, looking more ridiculous than it normally did. He'd wanted to kneel down, brush the hair off Nolan's forehead and tug Nolan's thin bottom lip between his teeth. In the dream he hadn't done anything, trapped immobile between the two. He'd awakened aroused.

  


It is true that he's who he needs to be depending on a what a given situation requires. Right now what he wants to be is real. He wishes he could think of something to say that would make the two people with whom he's apparently fallen in love truly trust him. He wishes he could find something to say that would let Ashley and Nolan make an allowance for one another. He wishes he could say I want you both and be taken at his word.

  


Instead, he'll wake up tomorrow next to Nolan, another condition the genius added in exchange for the twenty million dollar investment. He lets the other man call him Ty and use his body the way he has been for the last six months. Their deal includes two overnight stays a week. In the morning, after he fucks Nolan again, rough in the way Nolan likes, rough in a way that makes it easier for Tyler to conceal that he's crossed the line, he will wait for Nolan to fall into a light doze and slip out of the house. The exclusivity of Nolan's address, saves him from a weekly, public walk of shame. 

  


He'll slip into his own shower and get dressed in time to meet Ashley for breakfast in town. Over eggs benedict, he'll recount the wheeling and dealing he did on his fake business trip to see a fake client. One of several constructs he uses to cover his assignations with Nolan. And as she smiles at him over her coffee, as he feels himself getting lost in large dark eyes, Tyler will try to figure out how he became the mark in his own con. 

 

 

  



End file.
